


Drip Drip My Chili Sauce

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time writing Smut, Hot boyfriends wilding it out, M/M, Romance, Wink wink nudge nudge, gyuhan being nasty, horniness can make u do kinky things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: Just like what his favorite philosopher Ed Sheeran warned in one of his songs,“loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes,”Mingyu already expected that sooner or later, he’d be going through the dreaded path of trials and tribulations that comes with every relationship. He did not expect however that his plain, black, and very tight t-shirt would create a great impact on how the petty fight he had with Jeonghan hyung would resolve.





	Drip Drip My Chili Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M. minors, get out. this is not for u.
> 
> all of this is just a work of fiction. i don't know what nasty things gyuhan do in their free time so don't kill me.
> 
> unbeta-ed. might be full of grammar errors.

It’s been two days--two days since Jeonghan hyung decidedly picks a position in the car that’s not on his side him every time they go to a schedule. Minghao told him to not give it much thought and not to worry because most probably, Jeonghan hyung was just too tired to even consider the seating arrangement. But Mingyu knew that this was not just an innocent coincidence. There was no other person more concerned with seating positions than his boyfriend because he has always wanted to be comfortable. Now, the other sacrifices comfort just to be away from him. It’s a terrible arrangement—one that fills him with longing even though there’s merely a few feet of distance between them. 

He knew exactly when this started. It was a hot day, the AC too weak to compete with the humid air outside. They had just finished practicing for a performance and were on their way back to the dorms to freshen up. Jeonghan hyung was noticeably in a good mood. He was chatty, remarkably more touchy, and as his resident seatmate slash boyfriend, Mingyu received all of the physical gestures (eg. slaps on the thigh, pinch on the bicep, small hits on the chest, etc) that came with his animated story-telling. But Mingyu didn’t like the heat, not so fond the icky feeling of sweaty skin against his skin so before he can stop himself, he blurted out,

_ “hyung, stop touching me.” _

The moment he said that, he knew he had just committed a very grave sin. The hold on him immediately slackened and the playful smile on his boyfriend’s face disappeared in place for a more stoic expression. 

Jeonghan said he was okay when Mingyu visited his room that night but the next days has just been a continuous exhibit of how in actuality, the other wasn’t fine with him at all. 

Before, when this happens, he’d get sulky too—would get frustrated with the way the other would ignore him just because he wanted to be petty. This time however, he has tolerated the two days of passive aggressiveness because as a new proud member of Whipped Culture Association, he realized*whispers* Jeonghan hyung’s cute when he pretends to be sulky and mean in front of him but just melt away when Mingyu finds the right words to say and becomes extra-sweet with his actions.

But like any other member of the WCA, he wanted to clear any misunderstandings because Jeonghan who is not mad at him is still the best version of Jeonghan out there.

So that day, after happily watching Dokyeom’s great performance on Xcalibur, he decided to apologize. When he arrived at the dorms however, the members were still busy preparing for their dinner outside so he splayed himself over the couch while waiting for them to get ready. He tried to enjoy the quiet, spreading out his arms and placing them on the backrest of the couch in an attempt to release the tension in his shoulders. He extended his neck too, letting his head hang against the backrest as he tried to catch some sleep. However, his little nap was immediately disturbed when the door of the room suddenly opened with a loud creak.

It was Jeonghan hyung who came out, stopping midway between the door like he’s surprised to see someone out there lounging in the living room.

Mingyu was so incredibly exhausted and he bet that the sight of him tiredly sitting manspread on the couch might have turned the other off already. Still, he can’t help the smile that made way into his face at Jeonghan hyung’s arrival. His eyes went over him, appreciating how good the other looked in his oversized sweater and tight-fitting pants. Jeonghan hyung looked so soft with his bleached hair framing his hair beautifully that he can’t help but try his luck, patting his thigh as an invitation for him to come to him. There was nothing else he wanted at that moment but to cuddle, spend the remaining time running his fingers through his hair before the other members come out and disturb the quiet.

Mingyu might have sinned greatly in his past life for Jeonghan hyung just looked at him like he was a weirdo for making such a request. The other stared wide-eyed at him for a few seconds, a deep shade of red coloring his face before he frowned and slammed the door on his face.

_ Oh no. _

  


* * *

“Has anyone heard from Jeonghan?”

Mingyu perked up on the sound of his boyfriend’s name. He pulled his earphones out, pausing his music player after feeling out Sam Smith’s award-winning verse for yearning hearts... _ “Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you...And make sure you're alright...I'll take care of you..” _

“What’s taking him long? We’re going to be late for the reservation,” the manager said from outside the car, already looking slightly irritated.

“I’m going to get him,” Mingyu announced, knowing it was probably his fault why he the other was late. Based on Jeonghan hyung’s expression earlier, he must have done something that made him upset. It wasn’t like the other to involve others which made him worry. He pushed his things away from his lap and attempted to worm his way through the small space, earning him a few yelps from the members he bumped knees with. Well, he can’t help it. He sat at the farthest row at the back as per Jeonghan hyung’s instructions--one he received through text before he came down and one that disappointed him and made his heart crack a little. His boyfriend must have hated the thought of sitting with him so he took the time to push Mingyu at the farthest corner.

“Ugh Mingyu! How about just calling him instead of forcing to birth yourself out from the car,” Seungkwan complained. 

Seungkwan sounded so offended that his elbows hit him and Mingyu wanted to retort because _ It wasn’t that hard!,_ Yet before he can even speak, someone appeared in front of the car door. It was Jeonghan hyung, chest heaving like he just came from a tiring run.

“No need. I’m here now,” he said in between labored breaths. “Sorry for making you wait. I was feeling a little sick,” he explained. There was a chorus of concerned questions from the members which the other replied with short assurances before he finally looked at Mingyu, his gaze piercing.

“Mingyu, go back to your seat,” he ordered and Mingyu thankfully complied, his back already aching from crouching down. Once he’s settled, he focused his attention back to Jeonghan hyung who was still staring at him. Without breaking eye contact with him, the other spoke again,

“Dino? Switch places with hyung?”

Dino was seating with Mingyu at the back which made the request a surprise because _ wasn’t Jeonghan hyung avoiding to sit with him_? Beside him, their maknae looked so ready to protest but he watched him take a second look at Jeonghan hyung who was now leaning by the door, eyes already drooping.

“Fine, hyung,” Dino sing-songed. “Treat me coffee next time,” he added as he gathered his things and transferred to another seat.

Finally, Jeonghan hyung got in and Mingyu watched how he made his way into the space next to him. He noticed that the simple action seemed to take a toll on his boyfriend with the way he breathed heavily after sitting down. Seeing him closer, the flush on his face seemed much more evident. Tiny beads of sweat dotted his forehead and back of his neck causing some of his hair to stick. The sight of him like that was all Mingyu needed to set aside any disappointment he felt earlier when he received the text. Jeonghan hyung was obviously sick and Mingyu felt the strong urge to gather him in his arms and make sure he’s not cold, or hot, or hurting.

He reached for his hand and brushed it gently with his thumb, angling his body completely towards the other. Fortunately, they were the only ones at the back--the space large enough to move around but too small to fit another member.

“Hyung,” he called out, chest filling with concern. “Are you feeling sick?”

Jeonghan hyung looked up at him. His eyes were hooded but the gaze he gave Mingyu was sharp and intense and one that made him pause in his seat. 

“Mingyu,” the other finally said with fine clarity, his tone low and firm and didn’t fit the expression on his face. Whenever Jeonghan hyung gets sick, his words become slurry and slow so he knew that this was different. Mingyu waited for him to say more but he just glanced at the front towards the members, like he’s surveying who were with them in the car.

It wasn’t unusual for him to see the other do that--when he silently keeps track of what and how the others were doing. It was always a sweet gesture but Mingyu didn’t miss that the other didn’t exactly answer his question. Assuming he didn’t want to talk, he slithered an arm behind him, pulling him closer while hoping the other wouldn’t reject his affections. Surprisingly, the other complied, head settling on the lower junction where his chest and shoulder meet.

“Do you want to take medicine. Does your head hurt?” 

He felt him shake his head beneath him before saying, “How far is the restaurant?”

“Dino wanted to try this place in Itaewon so it might take about half an hour.”

“Aahh…”

“Are you car sick?”

Jeonghan hyung didn’t answer. Instead, he placed a hand on Mingyu’s thigh, an action that made him smile a little. The other started to draw random shapes on the top of his knee, index finger dancing gently against his pants into small curves and circles. Mingyu savored the soft touches as he let his eyes wander outside. He was still very much confused on whether his boyfriend was still mad at him but he was feeling happy as of the moment. The city lights were so pretty and the body beside him felt so warm. It’s the perfect set-up. _ Ahh his heart was full. _

The car was just smoothly cruising down the road when soon, it encountered a small pothole. It was just a small movement but Jeonghan hyung gave out a small yelp, hand tightly gripping Mingyu’s thigh. He was about to tease him at the small freakout when suddenly the grip on his thigh tightened even more. The hand then relaxed a little but did not leave him. Instead, it went higher, towards the inner side, dangerously close to his crotch. A finger moved, drawing circles, and Mingyu watched his muscles visibly tighten. 

“Hyung…”

Jeonghan hyung stopped, the finger digging slightly before his hand relaxed again. There were a few breaths before Jeonghan hyung angled up his face, mouth going close to his ear.

“Remove my hand if you don’t like it.”

Mingyu froze, recognizing the tone the other was using. His mind blanked out for a moment until he felt the hand on his thigh slowly slide away. When he realized what was going on, he immediately grabbed it back and placed it again to where it was before.

_ God. _He can almost hear the sound of Jeonghan hyung grinning.

He watched how it started moving again, pale hand creating trails of electricity even with the thick garment covering his skin. It went even higher and higher at the side of his crotch, taking time to feel—each dip and stroke against him leaving him in awe. Mingyu held his breath, feeling a little conflicted at what was happening. It’s not that he didn’t like it (he’s over the moon as of the moment). It’s just that he was surprised by the suddenness of it all. 

Plus, they weren’t in the constraints of their room. They were on the road. In a car. With the members. 

_ Really. What. _

He was brought out of his inner war when Jeonghan hyung suddenly grazed the edge of his crotch.

“Ahh..” he choked out.

The hand flew up to his chest, palm spreading heavily on him like he was calming him down.

“Quiet, Mingyu.”

He can feel his cheek heat up in embarrassment as his gaze flew to the people in front of them. Each of them was still absorbed in their own worlds and no one seemed to hear him. Thank god for Vernon’s choice of car music. Special mention to Dokyeom who was belting out some unfamiliar ballad loudly in his seat.

Still, he bit his lip, afraid to make any noise. 

“I’m not gonna continue if you make that noise again,” Jeonghan whispered, his voice dragging along at the same pace his hand started to move on top of his chest.

Mingyu didn’t know if he just didn’t know what to say or if he just lost all his capability to speak. Despite it, he nodded, because _ oh god, he did not want him to stop. _

He looked down to see Jeonghan, admiring how calm he looked despite the nasty things his hand was currently doing on his chest. If anyone looked back to see what they were doing, he bet they won't even suspect a thing because of how good the other was masking his emotions. He tried to do the same, composing his emotions, even though he knew he was just a touch away from moaning.

Jeonghan hyung’s hand continued touching him, sliding lower until it reached his abdomen. It stayed there for a second before it went over his belt.

“Hyung,” he warned, glancing at the members.

“Hyung, what?” he replied as he continued to unlatch it. The other shifted his position so he can pull it out carefully and slowly, without making any noise. He tossed it at the floor casually while Mingyu stayed frozen in his seat, anticipating what the other will do next.

His heart almost stopped when the other proceeded to unbutton his pants.

“Hyung,” he said again not really sure what he wanted to say. He reached for his jacket beside him, covering them because he suddenly felt so exposed. He was horny. Yes. But he’s also a coward. He’s afraid of getting caught.

A finger traced the band of his underwear before his whole hand slid inside.

“Mingyu hyung!” Dino suddenly called from the seat in front of him and Mingyu just got a heart attack. “Can I borrow your cap? My hair is a mess. It’s so tiring to fix it. I’m just gonna hide it. ”

The hand wrapped around his cock.

“Aahhhh,” he said out loud.

“What?” Dino said, head turning to look at him.

Mingyu turned his head down immediately, pretending to look for it despite not really knowing what to do. He can’t remember where it was or if he even brought it with him in the car. His limbs were currently disconnected from his brain and he can’t think, mind fully occupied with the hand inside his pants--now stroking him up and down.

“Here,” it was Jeonghan hyung who spoke, handing out his cap to Dino with his other hand while the other continued to touch him. He didn’t know where the other got it. All he knew was that finally they didn’t have Dino’s attention on them anymore. He let his head hang at the backrest of his seat, letting out a breathy sigh as his whole focus returned to what Jeonghan hyung was doing. He can feel himself getting close and somehow he can feel himself losing focus, not caring about anything anymore.

But then suddenly the movement inside his pants stopped. Mingyu didn’t know if he should be thankful or disappointed.

He looked down to see his boyfriend looking up at him, so frustratingly innocent, like he wasn’t just giving him a handjob beneath the jacket.

“We’re here,” the other said calmly. Mingyu snapped his head outside, getting surprised that they were indeed already parked outside the restaurant. He looked down again, finding his boyfriend looking at him like he was on the verge of laughing, a shit-eating grin present on his face. “Wipe your sweat, Kim Mingyu. If they see you looking like that, they’d know.”

* * *

“What are you two waiting for? Let’s go!”

“Hyu--hyung-nim,” Mingyu stuttered. “Jeonghan hyung isn’t feeling well. Can I borrow the keys?”

As expected, their manager looked at him like he’s insane for even asking that.

“Ah hyung it’s so smokey inside,” he tried again, hoping he wouldn’t notice the slight shake in his voice. “Jeonghan hyung’s a little nauseous. We’re just going to drive around to get some fresh air in the park nearby.”

Their manager hesitated for a moment, surveying the two of them before tossing him the keys. “Do you need a manager to come with you? How would you two eat?”

“Hyung, we can take care of ourselves,” he appealed.

“Jeonghan,you know what to do and what not to do,” their manager warned. “Be back as soon as you can.”

Jeonghan shifted in his position, eyes shining. Mingyu swore he can see the hidden glint in them. “Of course, hyung.”

  
  


* * *

It took all of Mingyu’s will power to focus driving and ignore the weight of Jeonghan’s gaze beside him. As he drove, his boyfriend never tried to touch him. Still, he felt like he was melting, still drowning in the memory of what has happened earlier. The tightness inside his pants kept getting harder and harder (no pun intended) to ignore. And the only sound he could hear was his own deep breathing and the loud hammering of his heart inside his chest.

“Turn right there, Mingyu. Go under the cover of the trees.” Jeonghan hyung finally said, his tone much more clearer now. Much more firmer. 

“Slow down, we have all the time,” the other said when he it took him a few tries just to park properly. When the car finally stopped moving, both of them stayed quiet for a few seconds as if absorbing the fact that they really did drove away alone. They both know what was going to happen and the fact made heat pool down to Mingyu’s stomach.

He stopped the engine, the same time Jeonghan hyung unlocked his side of the door. Mingyu followed him with his eyes, gaze focusing on his figure before he followed shortly. 

He let the other sit on the middle row before he got in. As he went up however, his foot got caught in the rubber footings and he stumbled down to his knees. Jeonghan looked like he already expected it happening with how he gave out a resigned sigh. Still, Mingyu recognized the gentle look in his eyes and it was all it took for him to get off his knees and crawl up so he can slither his way between his legs. Because Mingyu didn’t like gentle right now. And he made it known by catching the other’s lips into a heated kiss.

All the pent up tension Mingyu was holding in ever since Jeonghan hyung decided to tease him spilled out into the kiss. The other once told him that he kisses messily when he’s too excited and he knew for sure he’s proving him right as he licked and bit without any indication of finesse. He didn’t care for Jeonghan hyung reciprocated with the same amount of enthusiasm. The other angled his head, deepening the kiss as he sneaked his arm around Mingyu’s torso.

Jeonghan hyung pulled him closer on top of him and the action connected their lower bodies together. He groaned into the kiss at the sensation, the sound embarrassingly loud in the silence of the car. 

“Mingyu,” the other breathed out, his lips releasing his own so he can latch them onto his jaw. He traced the line towards his ear with his mouth before he spoke loudly and clearly,

“Suck me.”

Mingyu felt a chill run down his spine at the command. He quickly reached out for the other’s belt, shakily unlatching it as he kneeled down beside him. He unbuttoned the pants as Jeonghan leaned his body against the seat, sitting like a true king on his throne. Mingyu grabbed his boyfriend’s cock through the fabric tracing the outline and putting pressure over it. Not too hard or too light. Just enough for the other to shiver beneath him..

He looked up at Jeonghan and saw him looking down at him. His pupils were dilated and his mouth was slightly agape. The sight of him like that struck him with realization...

“Hyung were you horny already when you first got to the car earlier?”

Jeonghan looked surprised at the question but a smile broke out on his face. He leaned down towards Mingyu, raking his hand through his hair and tugging it lightly.

“I was already horny when you first placed yourself on that couch,” he revealed. “Now suck.”

Mingyu’s heart soared at the revelation. He pulled down his underwear, appreciating how hard his boyfriend was before grasping his cock lightly. He placed a small lick at the tip which earned him a loud sigh of pleasure from the other. He put the head in his mouth sucking slightly before going down to the base. 

He hollowed out his cheek bobbing his head slowly as he gripped the base with sure hands. He might not be the smoothest kisser out there but this--this is Mingyu’s forte, polished by the numerous moments of short time together in between schedules wherein they can’t do anything more than suck each other off.

Soon enough, Jeonghan hyung was panting, his hips bucking involuntarily into Mingyu’s mouth. He placed a heavy hand on his hip to keep him in place which made the other whimper. 

“Mingyu stop for a moment,” he said after a few seconds. His boyfriend must be close now. “Come here,” he said pulling Mingyu up with him on the seat to give him a peck on the lips. “You’re so amazing, Mingyu. So good…”

Mingyu kissed him again, slowly this time, moving his lips languidly against the other. He shifted their position without breaking the kiss, pulling Jeonghan on top of him so now he was the one sitting and the other was straddling his lap.

“I missed you,” he said completely sincere when the other paused to breathe. “I missed holding you like this. Let’s not fight anymore...” He pulled Jeonghan’s sweater down, wanting to expose more of the skin on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on it, savoring the moment, before Jeonghan hyung pushed him slightly.

“It’s going to be ruined. Members will notice,” he said before pulling it over his head. He threw it at the backseat of the car and then proceeded to dip down again so he can mouth on Mingyu’s lips again.

“It’s your fault for rejecting my affections,” Jeonghan hyung said before sliding his mouth down his neck.

“Hyung, it’s been two days. And it was hot that day,” he whined, “See, I like you this so much.” He embraced him tightly for a second before releasing him again. “Are you still mad at me?”

Jeonghan resurfaced to stare at him with a glint in his eyes, eyes going appreciatively over his torso as if he’s checking him out before diving in again to suck kisses on his collarbone. Jeonghan hyung playfully nodded as an answer to his question but Mingyu smiled. He knew he was already forgiven.

“Was I too sexy?” he implored.

“You should have seen himself on that couch,” he said in between kisses. “Spreading yourself for me with your tight black shirt and pants. Did you wear this intentionally? Did you know that I can’t resist you when you present yourself to me looking like that.”

His boyfriend was now moving on top of him rubbing his hard cock against the fabric of his shirt while he placed both his palms against his chest. His thumbs pressed over Mingyu’s nipples circling over it slowly until Mingyu was groaning. He was so lost at the sensation that he can’t help but thrust upward so he can grind his own bulging erection against the back of the other’s thigh. He started to pull up his own shirt so the other can have more access to his bare skin but he was stopped by a tight grip on his wrist

“No,” he said. “Keep it on. I want you to fuck me wearing this,” Jeonghan breathed out like it took him a lot of effort to say that.

“But hyung it’ll stain…”

Jeonghan hyung said nothing. Instead, he just reached out for his back pocket then tossed something at the empty seat beside them. There were two condoms. One was definitely for him and the other must be for… Jeonghan hyung?

Before he can do anything about it, the other spoke again.

“Help me take these off.”

He helped his boyfriend shimmy out of his pants, taking it off completely so now Jeonghan hyung was straddling him completely naked. He stared in awe as Jeonghan’s hand flew to his pants, unbuttoning it again. As he did so, Mingyu’s hands roamed over his bare skin. He latched his mouth onto his neck, moaning when Jeonghan hyung finally freed his cock. The other pumped it once. Twice. 

“Ahhh hyung!” 

He reached over the other because he can’t wait anymore. “Hyung, you brought lube, didn’t you?”

Unexpectedly, Jeonghan hyung buried his face into the crook of his neck like he was hiding his face, cheek rubbing his shoulder.

“I did,” the other mumbled and Mingyu sighed in relief. “But I don’t think we’ll need it anymore.”

Mingyu wanted to ask what he meant by that when his fingers found something hard in the crook of his ass. He traced the outline of it, heart stopping when he realized what it was.

“Hyung, you really are going to kill me.”

The other removed his head from his neck, facing Mingyu so he can stare at him with the same hooded eyes from before. His cheeks were extremely red and Mingyu fought the urge to pepper them with kisses.

“I was so horny when I saw you. I can’t help it. I stayed back in the room so I can insert it in myself.” There was a slight waiver in his voice when he said that and Mingyu felt himself get closer and closer to death. 

“Take it off for me.” 

Mingyu tried poking it a little, watching as Jeonghan’s jaw drop at the motion. He gripped the base, circling it slowly around as he watched different expressions of pleasure cross the other’s face. As much as he wanted to do this for a while, Mingyu felt like he was going to explode already. He pulled it out slowly, carefully, until it completely went out with a pop.

He placed it at their side, mind reeling at the fact that this was inside his boyfriend for the whole duration of their trip. It must be the reason why he was so red and sweaty when he got to the car. He imagined the picture, Jeonghan hyung staying back alone in his room after seeing him so he can insert a buttplug up his ass. He prepared himself. He knew this was gonna happen. He planned this.

“Hyung, I can’t. I’m gonna cum already,” Mingyu breathed out, so turned on he feel he’s gonna burn himself.

“Hold on. Fuck me, first.”

Jeonghan hyung grabbed the condoms from his side, handing one towards Mingyu.

“Put this on for me.”

He proceeded with the deed, putting it on as Jeonghan hyung reached over his back to do the same on his cock.

He reached for Jeonghan’s pants, patting it to find lube.

“I’m much bigger,” he explained as he slathered some on his cock. Despite the preparation Jeonghan hyung did, he wanted to make sure he’s not gonna hurt him.

Jeonghan hyung grinned playfully as if to tease. “Of course.”

“I’m gonna put it in,” he said, failing to keep his voice level as he gazed down at his boyfriend. The other nodded and Mingyu pushed him up a little to align his cock to his hole. He grabbed his waist, sinking him down smoothly until he was sitting completely on his lap again. He paused, letting him get used to the size as he caught his lips to a searing kiss. The other parted his lips and allowed him entrance as he slid his hands into his hair dragging him closer to him.

After a while, Jeonghan hyung pulled himself up to the tip before he sank down again. He repeated it until he set up a slow pace, taking him deeply into him. Mingyu wrapped his arms around his waist and let it stay there at the small of his back, revelling in the hot feeling of Jeonghan hyung around him.

Jeonghan hyung was so amazing. And the look on his face, with his mouth opened slightly and cheek and nose all flushed and red would be a picture that will definitely stay in his mind for a very long time. His mind swam with all the things he wanted to say but all of it just accumulated to a breathy, “Hyung you’re so hot…This is so hot.”

Never in his life did Mingyu imagine he’d ever have sex in a car but here he was, trying his best to last longer as Jeonghan bounced on his lap while he sat on the very same seat members sat on to transfer from schedule to schedule.

Jeonghan hyung dived in to mouth on his nipple through his shirt, both his hands gripping tightly around his biceps. Mingyu quickened up the pace, thrusting up so he can meet Jeonghan midway. 

“Hyung, I’m close,” he panted when he felt himself finally coming undone. The other resurfaced from mouthing on his nipples so he can look at Mingyu, his stare heavy and so full of desire that he can’t help but kiss him again. He reached down to grasp Jeonghan hyung’s cock, jerking him as the other rolled his hips, sending another wave of pleasure to both of them. Finally, he felt the other tense up, gasping.

Mingyu thrusted up faster and deeper, his hand jerking the other, until both of them were coming, the man on his lap arching his back in pleasure. He shuddered through his release before he fell limply on the seat, pulling Jeonghan on top of him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just catching their breaths, before his boyfriend gazed up, smiling gently at him. Mingyu wanted to stay like that for a longer time even though it’s hot and sweaty inside the car but Jeonghan hyung was already pulling out of him. 

“Let’s rest first,” Mingyu said with a pout, gathering him again against his chest.

“I want to, but the members must be done eating. We’ll get scolded,” he said. “Don’t worry, I’ll drive. You can take a nap.”

It wasn’t exactly what he meant. He just wanted to cuddle as they rode down the high of their orgasms. But he saw that his boyfriend has already transitioned into the responsible older hyung and he knew he couldn't do anything about it anymore. 

“Fine, hyung,” he said, relenting, giving him a peck on the lips. Jeonghan hyung smiled happily at him and that was enough motivation for him to get up.

  


* * *

“Hyung everyday, you continue to surprise me,” he said as he sank down lower and lower in the passenger seat, tired and spent but very much sated. 

He still has energy left to drive but Jeonghan hyung insisted that he should be the one to do so, tossing him the small mini fan Wonwoo left on the car because _ “Mingyu, dry your shirt. That nipple spot is very obvious.” _

His boyfriend grabbed his hand all of a sudden, “Did you like it?” He asked. “You must be very surprised. I just can’t help it. I pulled that shit without asking you first.”

“Are you kidding me? That was amazing. We should do it again.” 

“Alright, I’ll take note of that,” he said, smiling widely. He release his hold on him but Mingyu grabbed it again, holding it tightly in his hand. He grazed it with his thumb as he watched the other’s hair move with the wind. Minutes ago, he was all wild and intoxicating. But now, he looked very soft like a cotton candy, blond hair shining against the darkness of the night.

“I love you, hyung.” 

Jeonghan glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and Mingyu knew he’s thinking he said that as a spur of the moment thing—like an afterthought— something he says during times when he gives him food first or fixes his collar for him. But right now, he meant it in the most sincere way. Jeonghan hyung has all of his heart and he’s happy it was him who was there to share these new experiences with--may it be car sex or just driving around alone together like this in a beautiful night.

Jeonghan hyung reached over the compartment and got a water bottle. And as he tossed it on his lap so he can drink first, Mingyu was positive that Jeonghan hyung surely and definitely loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> majority of this was just gyuhan doing +18 things but the few sweet moments sprinkled in this fic are inspired by video edits/compilations made by @forgyuhan (on twitter). Omg if u're a gyuhan shipper and u're not following them what are u doing????
> 
> also follow me on twt eggmingy00!!! <3


End file.
